spbdfandomcom-20200215-history
WHITE RANGER vs SCORPION
WHITE RANGER vs SCORPION is the tenth episode of Super Power Beat Down. It features the White Ranger from Power Rangers and Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. 'Interlude' Marisha Ray: Hello everybody, and welcome to Super Power Beat Down, the show that takes two superpowered legends, and makes them battle! I'm your host Marisha Ray, and we are in our home base at Collector's Paradise. And today, we are going to be batting the Mighty Morphin' White Power Ranger, vs the undead ninja, Scorpion. And here to debate for Scorpion, is voice actor, and super hardcore geek, Matthew Mercer. 'Votes' 'Fight' Location: Tokyo An alleyway is shown with a women running away from none other than the ninja of the netherrealm, Scorpion. The women trips over, then Scorpion teleports and appears from fire. Scorpion then grabs the woman and grabs her off the ground, still holding on. Scorpion: Where is he? Not knowing how to speak English, she speaks Japanese instead, desperate to be let go from Scorpion's hands. Scorpion: WHERE IS HE?! The woman still speaks Japanese. All of a sudden, a flash of lighting dashes over, and hits the ground, revealing the White Ranger. White Ranger: Let her go. Scorpion turns his head around, facing the White Ranger as he gets up. White Ranger: I'm the one you want. Scorpion: I know you. Scorpion starts walking towards the White Ranger, while the White Ranger does the same. White Ranger: It's time to finish this. Scorpion: COME HERE! Scorpion kicks the White Ranger, who blocks the kick. Scorpion then keeps throwing punches at him, which all get blocked. the White Ranger then elbows Scorpion, then Scorpion grabs the White Ranger with his kunai, which is dodged. Then the White Ranger kicks Scorpion, but Scorpion blocks the attack with two fists. Scorpion throws a punch at the White Ranger, who throws a punch at Scorpion. the white Power Ranger's attack hits first. The White Ranger grabs Scorpion on both fists, but one of Scorpion's fists manage to escape his clutches, attempting to uppercut him, but the White Ranger dodges and grabs Scorpion by the body, Scorpion tries to make his body move down, but the White Ranger jump-kicks him and lands on the ground. Scorpion kicks him with his right leg, but the attack is blocked, then Scorpion tries kicking him instead with his left leg, which is still blocked. The White Ranger kicks him, but Scorpion ducks and kicks him again, which is still blocked. This time, Scorpion switches strategies and punches him in the head. Thanks to his armor, the White Ranger kicks Scorpion three times on the back, then Scorpion kicks him in the face and doesn't miss this time, causing the White Ranger to fall on the ground. Scorpion runs towards the White Ranger as the White Ranger gets up and blocks Scorpion's attacks (such as kicks and punches) as usual in the battle. The White Ranger punches Scorpion on the head, then Scorpion punches the White Ranger on the head. The White Ranger kicks Scorpion multiple times, but his attacks are blocked. The White Ranger kicks Scorpion on the head, but his attack is blocked. Scorpion then punches the White Ranger on the head with his fist on fire, then Scorpion kicks the White Ranger in the chest with a fiery foot. The White Ranger summons Saba. White Ranger: Saba! The White Ranger runs up to Scorpion, and starts slicing at him, but all of his attacks are dodged, then the White Ranger jumps up into the air and jump-kicks Scorpion in the chest. White Ranger: Saba! Saba shoots energy blasts at Scorpion, which are all dodged by Scorpion, who is teleporting with flames. Scorpion punches the White Ranger on the chest, launching him a fair distance. Scorpion takes off his mask and breathes fire at the White Ranger, who teleports away in a blue light and dodges. The White Ranger gets up off the ground, while still holding Saba. The White Ranger is walking down a dark alley with Chinese lantern's hanging off the crates. The White Ranger turns around, and suddenly sees Scorpion throwing his kunai towards his head. The White Ranger dodges, but then gets kicked by Scorpion on the head. Scorpion's first kicks hits, but his second kick misses. Scorpion manages to grab Saba with his kunai, and pulls it out of the white Power Ranger's hands. Scorpion: COME HERE! Scorpion throws his kunai at the White Ranger, so the White Ranger ties to pull it off. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Scorpion pulls the White Ranger in close, then kicks him on the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Scorpion runs towards the White Ranger, who gets up off the ground and teleports away in a flash of blue light. The White Ranger kicks Scorpion on the head while in mid-air. Scorpion jumps up and attempts to kick him, while the White Ranger attempts to sweep kick him, both attacks miss. The White Ranger kicks Scorpion in the chest twice, then Scorpion kicks him, then kicks him again, but the attack misses. Then they start to throw flurries of kicks and punches at each other. Scorpion blocks the White Ranger's attacks, then kicks him with a flaming foot again, along with another. The White Ranger then attempts to sweep-kick Scorpion off the ground, but Scorpion kicks him with his foot on fire again, but still misses. The White Ranger throws another ordinary mid-air kick at Scorpion, but this time, he manages to kick Scorpion on the head. Scorpion kicks the White Ranger, which is blocked. Scorpion kicks him in mid-air, but the White Ranger ducks behind the attack, then pushing Scorpion at one of the crates. The White Ranger runs up onto one and jumps off, then kicking Scorpion on the head. Then Scorpion keeps teleporting and attacking the White Ranger, knocking him into one of the crates. The White Ranger manages to teleport before Scorpion punches a hole through his chest. The White Ranger appears and starts swinging Saba, but Scorpion keeps teleporting and dodges. Then the White Ranger manages to stab Scorpion in half of his head. Then the White Ranger pulls Saba out of his head, then puts Saba away as Scorpion quickly burns down to the ground. The White Ranger then takes off his helmet, showing his face. Tommy Oliver (without wearing helmet): Game over. 'Results' Marisha Ray: With the CLOSEST vote to date, we have '''51% for the White Ranger,' and 49% for Scorpion. And since the voting was SO close, batinthesun filmed an alternate ending that you can check out at Machinima's main channel. Let's bring out our director, Aaron Schoenke.'' Aaron Schoenke: Hey Guys! Marisha Ray: Hi. Aaron Schoenke: Be sure to check out our previous episode which was Wolverine vs Predator. And definitely check out our next episode, which is going to be Captain America vs Master Chief. Marisha Ray: Definitely get your votes in for that at superpowerbeatdown.com, and if you wanna follow us on Facebook, you can do that at facebook.com/batinthesun, for all sorts of exclusive videos, pictures, and bonus content. (WIP) 'Trivia'